Defying The Law
by The Akatsuki Wolf
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke could be called many things. Arrogant, stubborn, a bastard, things like that. And when he decides one night to break the law, who better to punish the rule breaker than police officer Uzumaki Naruto? Sure, maybe he was breaking some rules himself, but the second he had the smart mouthed Uchiha handcuffed, he couldn't resist playing with him.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 1/14/13**

**TITLE: Defying The Law**

**ANIME: Naruto**

**PAIRING: Yaoi: NarutoXSasuke**

**STATUS: Twoshot: Completed**

**RELATED STORIES: None**

**_WARNINGS_: Graphic sex between two males, bondage, spanking, kink, AU.**

_~Art, is everything, everywhere, and everyone. Art, is from your mind and soul, what you believe. Create~_

* * *

Sasuke's expression was homicidal as he drove down the dark roads of Konoha. It was past midnight on a Friday night and the city was brightening up with club lights and the bustle of teenagers trying to soak up the last of their childhood before adulthood hit them in the balls.

The twenty-one year old raven haired man was less than pleased when his boss told him he needed to work overtime tonight. He was a lowly secretary, as much as he hated to admit that. He was putting himself through law school and it wasn't cheap. He hated the loud, overzealous people that roamed the city at nighttime, like they _wanted_ to be run over. If you wanted it cut short, he was in a bad mood.

And, his mood darkened more so when the bright flashing of a police car lit up the road behind him.

He cursed under his breath as he pulled over, glaring at the empty streets as if someone would come up out of nowhere and he could blame them for his misfortune. He slammed the button to roll down his window, glancing in the side mirror of his black BMW. He scoffed as a man with shaggy blonde hair stepped out of the police cruiser, not possibly much older than him if not the same age.

He tilted his head back against the seat to look up at the man, sizing him up. He probably was a few inches taller, obviously muscular beneath that uniform, and probably brought new meaning to "sexy policeman fantasy." He internally huffed, no chance of intimidation. He had to hope he could outsmart the policeman.

"Hello, sir. You have any idea how fast you were going?" The blonde inquired. Sasuke pursed his lips, that question was stupid, like any idiot couldn't tell how fast he was going. "Seventy." He replied in a cold tone. The officer raised a brow, expression clearly amused at the attitude. "And do you have any idea what the limit is here?"

Of course he did, he lived here his entire life. "Sixty." He answered through grit teeth. "Mm-hm. License and registration please." The blonde said, sounding like he was secretly laughing at Sasuke. The raven shoved both items at the officer and growled under his breath as he waited for him to return. He snatched his license back when the blonde handed it to him, earning a smirk. "Not having a good night?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Oh, now this asshole wanted to mock him? "It was great until you showed up." He retorted, glaring as the man chuckled, his deep blue eyes sparkling in mischief. "Well believe me, dealing with bastards like you isn't fun either." Sasuke snorted. "Well having idiots like you pull them over is enough to ruin anyone's day." He replied smoothly, eyes icy as he looked the undeniably attractive idiot up and down as though he thought that he were miles above him.

The blonde sighed. "You wanna give me attitude, then this can go the hard way." He said, shrugging as if it didn't matter to him. Sasuke scoffed, radiating arrogance and irritation. "You're having a boring night and you want to screw with someone else so your life seems like it's something exciting.? Give me a ticket and screw off." The Uchiha rolled his eyes, tired of the blonde messing around. No one was even out, it didn't matter if he went a few miles over the speed limit.

Azure eyes narrowed at him. Fine, he wanted to play that way? He had no problem treating him rough. "Step out of the car, sir." He ordered. Sasuke sighed exasperatedly, throwing his door open and slamming it shut, folding his arms over his chest as his onyx eyes glared up at the taller male. "Now what, oh mighty officer?" He said in a challenging tone, hissing as he was roughly turned around. "Hands on the car, legs apart."

Sasuke hesitated, not willing to cooperate to such a useless and demeaning demand. He grumbled under his breath as his arms were slammed on the hood of his car and ankles kicked apart. Curses were hissed at the blonde as he was patted down. "Do you feel big, manhandling people like this?" He venomously spat at the blonde. He gasped when his ass was slapped, momentarily in shock that the officer had the audacity to do such a thing. That quickly wore off and he whirled around, ready to send this pervert to the hospital.

He was quickly grabbed and turned back around, his front slammed against the car hood. He struggled angrily as his arms were wrenched behind his back, a low growl of protest leaving his lips as his wrists were handcuffed. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" He demanded, so enraged at the degrading turn of events that he was seeing red. His body shuddered as a low chuckle emanated from behind him. "You're under arrest, for assault of an officer." He paused then, as if thinking. "And for being a total dick." He laughed. This bitchy, arrogant man deserved to be taught a lesson. Why not do it for him? Have a little fun?

Sasuke tried to stand away from the car, for god's sake he even tried to break the handcuffs. But the officer placed one hand in his midnight tresses, gripping them tightly and holding his face against the car. He panted with the effort, furiously trying to pull away even though it only brought him pain as his hair was pulled on.

"You bastard! You're probably not even a real cop!" He spat out, finally stopping his fighting. He was pretty sure he was close to having a heart attack. He blinked as something was tossed in front of his face, glaring down at the badge that clearly had the blonde's picture and stated his name. His obsidian gaze could have burned holes through solid steel. "Well, _Uzumaki Naruto,_ what do you plan to do now? Lock me in a cell and laugh with your other stupid friends that didn't go to college?" He mocked.

Naruto smirked. This raven was one cocky, mouthy, sexy little bastard. It had been a slow night, he had been a total asshole, _and_ he had made his pants grow tighter the second he looked at him. "Well, _Uchiha Sasuke,_ I've decided you need some positive reinforcement." He smirked at the irritated look of confusion on the raven's face. Obviously he wasn't used to not being in control. He pulled him off the car by his hair, enjoying the hiss of pain as he dragged Sasuke to the police car and threw him in.

Sasuke would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised at the rather spacious back of the car. This was short lived before every emotion dissipated into unadulterated anger. "What the fuck is your problem?" He demanded as he tried to sit himself up. Naruto sat in the seat beside the thrashing raven, shutting the door. "Well, like you said. I'm having a boring night." He smirked. "And then little miss prissy came along, being a bastard."

Sasuke spluttered for a retort at the rude accusations, managing a hateful curse before he was turned onto his stomach and knees. Like a dog in heat. He struggled futilely against the blonde, spitting insults at him. He was handcuffed and manhandled for no reason, and now he was being antagonized. This had to be against the law in some rulebook of theirs.

His eyes widened in disbelieving shock as Naruto leaned over him, pressing his chest to his back "And I personally think some punishment is in order." He whispered against Sasuke's ear, causing him to shiver. "Get off of me." He said in a low, dangerous tone; though he wasn't very threatening in his position. Naruto chuckled, pulling back. "Such a cocky attitude, obviously a bastard like you has never been put in his place." Sasuke had a sharp reply to that, but when he opened his mouth a rather undignified sound came out. He blinked in shock, whether from the yelp that just left his mouth, or the hand that had just spanked him he wasn't sure.

He gasped as his ass was slapped again, squirming in anger and humiliation. "What in the _hell_ do you think you're doing, moron?!" He demanded. Naruto chuckled. "Can't handle a small punishment?" He mocked, bringing his hand down hard onto Sasuke's ass again. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he liked the sounds coming from Sasuke, the way he squirmed when he was hit, and he liked his firm ass.

"How dare you even _think_ of doing something so-" Sasuke was cut off by a loud laugh from the blonde, though it didn't stop the next hard slap. "How _dare_ I? Listen, Sasuke, why don't you take a look at your position, and learn to watch your mouth." He smirked as he continued spanking the raven hard. Depraving and perverse, maybe, but he wouldn't deny enjoying it. Sasuke squirmed again, muffled curses leaving his mouth as a sharp sting spread through him. "Bastard." He spat furiously, a blush crossing his face though he tried to deny it permission.

"Keep talking." Naruto teased, unzipping Sasuke's pants and pulling them down and off. The raven tried to kick the blonde, only succeeding in a suddenly sore leg and a harsh slap. He grit his teeth, the pain was even worse. He damned this officer, he'd get him fired the second he got out of these handcuffs. Naruto smirked at the muffled curses and sounds of pain as he slapped the squirming backside. "Nice to see you realizing who's boss." He taunted, purposely baiting the Uchiha.

Sasuke spat at him. "Fuck you, you good-for-nothing pervert! Go back to your dumbass job of throwing your badge around. Maybe someday you can hope to get a real job that pays something." He muttered at Naruto, hands clenched together. He tensed when the man laughed at him, suspicion boiling in his stomach. He opened his mouth to ask just what the hell was so funny, when he felt fingers slide under the band of his boxers and pull them down. Sasuke's face heated up and his pride and self-respect diminished completely. "Get away from me, you perverted, stupid bastard!" He demanded in a louder tone.

Naruto tsked, shaking his head. "You're one prideful bitch, huh?" He said, as though Sasuke wasn't in the most humiliating position in the world. He brought his hand down hard against the soft, reddening skin of Sasuke's ass, smirking in amusement at the barely stifled yelp. It shouldn't take much more to finally make the gorgeous raven give in. He'd probably get in deep trouble should Sasuke decide to tell someone; but he was probably too embarrassed to try that. Granted this _was_ way over the top, he couldn't resist the chance to get the Uchiha in this position. He needed to be knocked down a few pegs, that was obvious. Why not take that liberty? He _could_ have locked him in jail, but frankly someone so pretty wouldn't last too long.

Sasuke's jaw was tense as he ground his teeth together, entire body wound tight as he tried vainly to ignore the stinging in his lower regions. He felt his face was hot, the rest of his body seemed to be getting hotter too. "You finally giving up?" Naruto taunted the cocky male, almost hoping he'd get a sharp-tongued insult. This was far too much fun. He glanced down, nearly chuckling as he saw that Sasuke clearly was having fun as well, though he seemed to be trying to ignore it.

"Fuck off." Sasuke spat in retaliation. The blonde probably should have stopped, but his own arousal was making his pants uncomfortable. He gave one last hard spank, earning a loud gasp of pain. Sasuke squirmed in discomfort, attempting to keep his legs shut tight. He wasn't aware of his problem, he was focused on staying composed through this mortification and pain.

He shot his glance sideways at the sound of something clicking and sliding. "You know, I could have sent you to jail!" Naruto told him. "But I kinda like you. Pretentious asshole that you are." He smirked, folding his belt up. He struck Sasuke's ass hard with the belt, and before the raven could compose himself, a sharp yelp left his mouth.

_Shit, that hurt! _

He thought to himself, body breaking out in trembles at the burst of pain. Naruto pulled back and this time slapped the backs of his thighs, watching the pale flesh turn pink. Sasuke clenched his hands together, shifting slightly. "Stop!" He said, voice slightly less demanding. Naruto chuckled, letting the belt drop to the floor and raising his hand, lightly spanking him once more before massaging the abused flesh. Sasuke hissed at the contact, deeply wishing he could turn this situation around. He was seriously ready to fuck the blonde up.

"Aw, don't be mad Sasuke-chan. You deserved that." Naruto snickered at the irate Uchiha, earning a sideways glare. Naruto's hand slid lower and in between Sasuke's legs, wrapping his fingers around the fully erect member. Sasuke's eyes widened at the abrupt shock of pleasure and at his desperately suppressed lust being discovered. "Well, someone's excited isn't he?" Naruto said with a teasing grin. "This is molestation, you idiot!" Sasuke ground out through grit teeth.

"And you like it." The blonde returned, pumping his member at a slow pace and snickering as Sasuke squirmed in pleasure. "Faster?" He purred, moving his hand quicker before it slowed to an almost painful pace that made Sasuke nearly whine in frustration. "Don't tease me, you asshole." He muttered. Naruto took pity, after all; Sasuke had been punished enough. He moved his hand fast and hard, occasionally rubbing the tip with his thumb.

Sasuke allowed a small moan of pleasure past his slightly parted lips, his body beginning to tense as Naruto brought him closer to climax. After a short while longer, the coil of desire that had been tightening in his abdomen ever since he first laid eyes on this damnably attractive policeman finally burst, and he came with a vainly stifled moan.

Sasuke was always a bit dazed after his orgasm, and this was advantageous to Naruto, who took the opportunity to slick three fingers with his own saliva, probing Sasuke's entrance. The raven squirmed, but his body remained relaxed. Naruto pushed one digit past the ridiculously tight ring of muscle, and Sasuke immediately snapped into focus, a sharp gasp of surprise and anger leaving his mouth. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" He demanded, clearly uncomfortable. "Shut up and relax." Naruto replied as he moved the digit in and out, rolling his eyes at Sasuke's futile attempts to squirm his way out of this.

He added the other two digits at the same time, watching the pink hole stretch to accept them. Sasuke winced, but pursed his lips to silence any voiced discomfort. It burned, but it wasn't unbearable. He'd only bottomed once or twice to a couple of flings, and that had been as a young, stupid, teenager. Naruto took mercy on the raven, noticing his discomfort. He moved and spread the fingers apart slowly, stretching him thoroughly. He smirked suddenly, bending his fingers down. He was rewarded with a soft moan of pleasure as he found Sasuke's prostate. He wanted louder sounds, but he'd work on that in a minute.

He assaulted the raven's special spot for a bit longer, making Sasuke's erection rise again and a bright, hot blush adorn his face. His breathing was erratic when Naruto finally pulled back, listening as the blonde slid off his clothes, his own shirt was unbuttoned to expose all of him to this _sneaky pervert._

He gasped as he was suddenly lifted from the seat and turned around to face the blonde, his legs placed on either side of his hips to straddle him. He took in Naruto's incredibly blue eyes and well-built body that was even sexier without that uniform. His gaze traveled down to Naruto's rock hard erection, and for the first time since this started, he _might_ have felt a little nervous. He squirmed slightly. "No. That won't fit." He said in a tone that most normal people wouldn't have argued with. But who said Naruto was normal?

He chuckled at the raven, lifting his hips up. "It will, just stay relaxed." He murmured against his ear, beginning to kiss his neck as he positioned Sasuke over him. The raven despised the sudden trusting feeling the blonde gave him; for the Gods' sake he was practically raping him! This was sexual assault!

And that thought left his mind when Naruto finally started sliding inside of him, as he let out a whimper of pain, and a sweet kiss was pressed to his lips. Naruto engaged his tongue in a deeply passionate kiss as he continued holding Sasuke's hips, helping instead of forcing him, to slide down his member. Sasuke would pause every so often to allow the overwhelming sensation to die down a little, before moving again. After a few minutes he was completely seated in Naruto's lap, their chests pressed together as Sasuke rested his forehead against Naruto's shoulder while he caught his breath.

"Told you it would fit." Naruto smirked as he stroked Sasuke's hips. The raven growled lowly at him, rising up on his knees and hissing as he dropped back down, earning a grunt of pleasure from the blonde. He smirked, finally having some semblance of power. He continued to rotate his hips to ride Naruto, panting softly as he picked up the pace. The blonde suddenly took a hold of his hips, lifting him up and slamming him back down.

"_Naruto!"_ The blonde raised a brow at the loud cry of his name, smirking at the blush and wide eyed expression Sasuke had, letting him know it had been completely unintentional. He raised Sasuke up again and slammed him back down in that exact same spot, earning another pleasure filled cry. Sasuke followed the same fast pace with Naruto's help, his head tilted back as ecstasy flowed through his entire being. Naruto kissed and nipped his exposed throat, leaving varying marks that told everyone Sasuke was taken. He gently pinched Sasuke's nipples, earning a hiss of pleasure as the raven arched his back.

Sasuke crashed their lips together roughly, moaning into the heated kiss as he felt his climax coming on. Naruto suddenly moved them so Sasuke was on his back on the seat with one leg over the blonde's shoulder. He started slamming into him harder, smirking against Sasuke's neck as the raven cried out in pleasure. Sasuke felt his vision go white as his completion hit him.

He came harder than he ever had in his life, Naruto's name leaving him in an ecstasy filled cry. He was so dazed by the harsh aftermath of pleasure that he could only pant as Naruto thrust into him a few more times, moaning softly as he felt him come inside him. Naruto kissed his lips softly as he withdrew from the exhausted Uchiha, using an old towel to wipe them both off.

Sasuke blinked slowly, trying to clear his mind of the haze as he felt Naruto unlock the handcuffs. He should have punched the dumbass, but he didn't have the energy, He let Naruto dress him in his earlier discarded clothes, murmuring an incoherent curse at him when he kissed his already marked neck. Naruto chuckled as he let him lean back against the seat.

Sasuke vaguely heard Naruto ask him for his address, murmuring it just loud enough to be heard. He was half asleep as he felt the car move, head leaning against the window. Naruto pulled up to Sasuke's small house, turning off the car as he got out and opened the back door, lifting the raven up and carrying him inside. For someone so arrogant it was pretty stupid to leave his house unlocked, nice neighborhood or not. "Second room on the right." A tired mumble told him.

Naruto followed the directions, setting the raven down on his bed. Sasuke faintly felt like something was on his right arm, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He felt a gentle kiss pressed to his lips, sighing in soft contentment.

Naruto left, _locking_ the door behind him. He sat in his car, sighing to himself. He doubted he'd see the raven again, but hey, stranger things have happened.

* * *

**-MORNING- **

When Sasuke woke up he knew it was much later than he normally did. He glanced at the clock, which in blaring red letters, told him it was ten in the morning. He tried to sit up, gasping in shock as a sharp pain shot up his back, sending him flat onto his back again. The events of last night flooded back into his memory. He'd thought it had been a vivid dream, something that wild couldn't have happened. He raised his hand to his forehead, hearing a jingle. He looked to his wrist, eyes widening as he saw handcuffs hanging from it, only one unlocked.

"That idiot!" Sasuke seethed, glaring angrily at the offending object. Now he _had_ to go to the police station to get these taken off. He then noticed the small piece of paper on his nightstand. He picked it up and read it.

_Hey,_

_Last night was amazing. I thought I'd piss you off one last time and leave you a little present so you'll come down here and see me again. Or are you too much of an arrogant and stubborn bastard that you're going to walk around with them? Can't wait to see you come in with whatever excuse you can come up with. If you can walk, that is. _

_Love, Naruto. _

Sasuke's eyes could have burned holes through the paper. Oh, he'd come see him, and kick his ass straight to next week.

…As soon as he could walk.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE: **

_**Amaya!**_

**No. **

_**Amaya, listen!**_

**No!**

_**Amaya, come on! It's really good this time!**_

**NO!**

_**Cops. **_

**Stop.**

_**Sexy officer Naruto.**_

**Stop!**

_**In uniform, with naughty breaking-the-rules-Sasuke. **_

**Stop it!**

_**And handcuffs. **_

**FUCK. **

**And that's pretty much exactly how this story was born. Me desperately trying to ignore it to get other shit done, and the mind obviously not having it. This might actually be the kinkiest yaoi I've written. A lot of things were included. Also, this was written differently. I normally try hard to make it well written, alluring, basically serious. This time around was more… Myself really getting into the writing. Humorous, and hopefully entertaining and interesting. And sexy. I mean, maybe slightly sadistic with the whole punishment part… But I was in that sort of mood where Sasuke just needed to be punished. Review, you little fuckers. Quit favoriting and not reviewing. I don't even care if it's just "Awesome!" or "Sucks." Even though that's ANNOYING it's still SOMETHING. Also, the second chapter will be up as fast as I can possibly put it up.**

**Sasuke: She's on drugs. **

**Amaya: He's on his period. **

**Naruto: *Bursts out laughing* **

**Sasuke: Both of you can go fuck yourselves. **

**Amaya: Does Sasuke-chan need more tampons? **

**Also, something I just HAVE to say. Have you ever taken a good look at the back of a fucking car? You can't have sex there. Not comfortably. I mean, in this I picture a huge seat and a bit of space because, duh, criminals. But otherwise there just wouldn't be a way to work this. Unless it's a van. **

_***Pedo-bear struts past***_


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto sighed as he drove the police cruiser through the rundown parts of the city, where most of the drug addicts and drunk idiots caused trouble. Work had been tearfully boring as of late. Nothing exciting or out of the ordinary; the only thing close to it was when a naked drug dealer raced through the city last Monday. That had been interesting.

To be honest, Naruto missed that raven haired man he had met last month. He wanted him again, wanted to see him. He knew Sasuke had to have felt the same spark he had when they met. He knew he could've gone to his house again, but work -while boring- was busy, and he didn't want to piss Sasuke off. Without handcuffs, he probably could bloody him up quite a bit, even with the training Naruto had taken.

"Officer Uzumaki, situation at the exit of the city. One of our citizens was arrested for assault and was taken to station twelve." His boss, Sakura, told him over the radio. He raised a brow. "Got it." He replied, making a U-turn and heading towards the city exit. The station this person was at was out of city limits, where illegals were apprehended. Whoever they caught must have royally screwed up.

He pulled into the rather scruffy looking station, mumbling under his breath. He picked up the receiver on the radio. "Got a name?" He asked the woman. "Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura replied after a moment, making Naruto drop the receiver. He quickly picked it back up and thanked her before replacing it and getting out of the car. How had Sasuke managed to get arrested outside city limits? For assault, no less. He hoped the raven was okay, he was so mouthy and cocky it was easy to get himself in trouble. He was probably pissed to high hell, too. Naruto was a little nervous he'd already gotten himself beaten up, being the arrogant bastard that he was.

He walked inside the dingy building, the holding cell was across the room. Suddenly, his earlier prediction was switched; it was _him_ that immediately grew enraged.

Sasuke was pinned against the barred wall by a large, overweight, graying man. He was struggling angrily against him, but fear leaked through his expression. It was like a nightmare, something horrible was happening to him but no one around him cared or would help him. The officers didn't seem to mind that this man was attempting to sexually assault him. He turned his head slightly, catching Naruto's gaze, his eyes took on a shocked look before they pleaded for him to do something.

"Get him out!" The blonde's angry voice held authority as he demanded the officer at the desk unlock the cell and let Sasuke out. He pulled something from his belt and aimed it at the pervert. "Get back!" He ordered, the taser pointing at him warningly. The old man dropped Sasuke onto the floor, where he got up as the other officer finally unlocked the cell and let him out. He threw his arms around Naruto. So what, he was allowed some affection. Naruto had already had sex with him and then saved him from this pig.

Naruto growled obscenities at the officers, promising that they would be severely punished for this negligence. He led Sasuke outside and put him in the front seat of the car where he folded his arms over his chest like he was cold. Naruto slid in beside him on the other side, pulling out and driving back to the city. He was just going to take Sasuke home. He'd tell his boss he'd already received enough punishment. "Are you okay?" He asked him quietly. Sasuke nodded, looking out the window. "Nothing happened. He was just being a pervert." He replied with a sigh. Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's thigh, silently comforting the stubborn raven.

"Are you taking me to jail now?" Sasuke asked, raising a brow when Naruto shook his head. "No, I'm taking you home. But I want to know what you got arrested for." Naruto chuckled. Sasuke huffed as he allowed the blonde to keep the hand on his leg. He liked when he touched him. He liked the warm, strong feeling Naruto gave off. "I punched that pervert in the face and they arrested us both." He replied. Naruto raised a brow at that.

"That station is shit. They need some adjustments." He muttered under his breath, pulling onto Sasuke's street. The raven sighed softly, nodding once in agreement. He looked up when Naruto pulled into his driveway, getting out with him. "Are you sure you aren't hurt or anything?" Naruto said, acting much like a concerned girlfriend. The thought was enough to make Sasuke chuckle as he unlocked his door, earning a glare from the blonde. How dare this bastard laugh at-

"Hey!" Naruto was caught off guard when Sasuke suddenly jerked him through the door and shut it, slamming him against the door and kissing him roughly. Sasuke had all but lost his mind since that night, his thoughts revolved around Naruto completely. Like he had taken a drug and become addicted to it. He needed him, he wanted him, and now he had him. He had gotten to him like no one else ever had.

Naruto slowly placed his hands on Sasuke's hips, kissing him back with equal fervor once he got over the surprise of the sudden attack. Sasuke forced his tongue into Naruto's mouth, fighting him for dominance. Naruto growled softly in lust, pressing the raven's body against his own tightly, smirking into the kiss when he began to hungrily pull at his shirt. They broke the kiss momentarily for Naruto to take off the offending clothing, ripping Sasuke's own shirt off of him.

They were kissing again, passion and lust making their hearts begin to race. Clumsily, the blonde began to lead them both to Sasuke's bedroom, remembering Sasuke had said it was the second door on the right. He pushed the Uchiha onto the bed on his back, straddling him as he started tugging off his pants, biting at the exposed throat. The marks from the last time had faded, that wouldn't do at all.

He sucked hard on the spot to the right of Sasuke's pulse and was rewarded with a very obvious mark and a gasp of pleasure from the usually stoic man. He succeeded in sliding Sasuke's pants and underwear down his long legs, shivering in desire as the gorgeous body beneath him was finally revealed. Sasuke couldn't stop the blush from rising on his cheeks at the way Naruto looked at him, the way he touched him, like he was something special. Naruto met him in another deep, fierce kiss.

He started kissing down his jawline and neck, nipping and sucking in various places. This was slower than when they first had sex. Naruto took his time to find what the raven liked, disliked, and loved. He smirked when he kissed to his chest, slowly dragging his hot tongue over one of his nipples, causing Sasuke to shudder with a low moan of pleasure. Naruto bit down gently to earn a soft, surprised cry of pleasure. Sasuke was sensitive, perhaps none of his past partners had ever experimented with him.

He kissed down his lithe belly, skipping over Sasuke's straining erection and making Sasuke growl in frustration at him. The blonde gave him a teasing look, kissing one of his thighs. He raised a brow at Sasuke when he gasped, back arching in pleasure. So this was a soft spot, hm?

He nipped the soft skin there lightly, kissing the reddening skin. Sasuke panted softly for air, his eyes glazed in lust and pleasure as Naruto slid his lips over his other thigh, eliciting shocks of pleasure from the sensitive area. He shivered in half disappointment and half relief that the sexual torture stopped when Naruto pulled back with a foxy grin.

He enjoyed teasing the raven, he got so irritated and flushed when he did. He slid off the remainder of his own clothes, pulling a small bottle of lube from his pocket. He let the clothes fall onto the floor then, kissing Sasuke with force once more, rubbing their tongues together in a heated dance of passion and need. Naruto nipped Sasuke's lower lip gently, slicking two fingers with the lubricant. He pushed them inside the Uchiha, shivering lustfully as the tight channel clamped around them.

It was a mere discomfort for Sasuke, although he knew something much bigger was coming. He arched his chest against Naruto's when the blonde pressed those sinful digits down and brushed his prostate, feeling him smirk against his jawline as he licked along it and down his neck, nipping his pulse. He scissored the fingers, occasionally torturing the raven with rough stimulation to his prostate, temporarily taking away every sensation except feeling.

When Naruto pulled back, both men were primal with desire. Sasuke crashed their lips together so hard it hurt, but the pain only enhanced the pleasure. Sex wasn't sex without some pain mixed in. He felt Naruto push his legs farther apart and he wrapped his arms around those strong shoulders as the kiss deepened.

His grip tightened on Naruto when the larger man thrust into him, feeling the entirety of that hot, thick cock sheathed inside of him. He fought to relax, focusing his attention on Naruto as he stroked his thighs and kissed him in such a loving way you would think they had been together for years. His body relaxed from its tense poise, rolling his hips against Naruto's to tell him he was ready for him to move.

The blonde held his hips as he pulled out, growling in pleasure as he thrust back inside his lover, smiling softly at Sasuke's every reaction. He lifted Sasuke's legs up and placed them on his shoulders, thrusting deeper into him with this new angle. Sasuke gasped then, crying out in a mix of ecstasy and shock as Naruto rammed into his sweet spot.

The blonde took advantage of that and started moving at a harder pace. He kissed and nipped Sasuke's nipples and throat, marking any of the beautiful ivory skin that he could. Sasuke panted for air, the passion between them nearly engulfing him. His mind was a hazy, ardent, electric field of bliss as he kissed Naruto again. He'd never known a man to have as much stamina as the blonde did.

Thirty minutes felt like hours to him. He moaned softly as he began closing in on his climax, shivering as Naruto nipped his collarbone, moving even faster; his own orgasm must have been close. He held on to the throes of pleasure as long as possible before his entire body suddenly snapped like a coil, ecstasy flooding every nerve as he came with explosive force, crying out Naruto's name.

Sasuke shivered as he felt hot liquid splash inside of him and listened to Naruto murmur his name. His legs trembled slightly when Naruto pulled out of him, falling down beside him. Sasuke looked gorgeous anytime, if you asked him. But at that moment, with his ebony locks splayed on the pillow, his onyx, glittering eyes so glazed with pleasure and his face flushed hot, Naruto thought he looked even sexier.

He kissed Sasuke again, smiling as the raven allowed him to pull him close against him and hold him. Sasuke sighed softly as Naruto kept the arm around his waist, too proud to admit he actually liked the affection as he rested his face against Naruto's chest. He felt the blonde stroke his hair, both of them coming down from their highs.

He opened his eyes a bit when Naruto said his name, humming in response to tell him he was awake. "Well… Do you maybe want to go somewhere and do something, sometime?" Naruto asked a little nervously. Sasuke chuckled at the sudden awkwardness from the normally confident and loud blonde, leaning up a bit when Naruto sighed as though upset, thinking Sasuke had rejected him.

"Of course, you sexy idiot." He smirked, pecking his lips. Naruto grinned at him. "Great, you gorgeous bastard." He chuckled at Sasuke's glare.

_His_ gorgeous bastard.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**I'm re-watching all the old Naruto episodes with arrogant-Sasuke, annoying-Sakura, and… stupider-Naruto. I remember I hated Sakura in the first few episodes. I love her now, but back then, come on. Get in the game. And, Sasuke used to be nice. And a little sane. **

**I was sad, I read a couple extremely upsetting Naruto stories today and brooded for a while before deciding to break out of the slump and write something happy. So here's the final chapter. That's why this is so mushy and romantic, because I wanted something so sweet it would hurt. Sasuke needs sweet and so does Naruto. And I adore making Sasuke OOC, I enjoy uke-Sasuke. Of course I will make an in-character story eventually…**

**Sasuke: I need nothing from him. **

**Naruto: Well I need everything from you. **

**Sasuke: ...Come here, dobe. **

**Amaya: Aw, they're so sweet!**


End file.
